Talk:Mini
WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TALK!!!! Hi, please talk to me. I like the name Mini and other random stuff. First of all Mini is a lovely name and if I had a dog I would call it Mini oh and by the way no one ever answers me either we can talk too ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 13:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RSDP! Does "RSDP" stand for "Realy Sad, Disapointed Person"? Thats what I thought when I saw that. If I had a dog I'd actually call it Milo. But when I made Mini up I liked that name. 05:51, August 31, 2012 (UTC) No it means Respond si do plez ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 11:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I didn't really think it meant "realy sad, disapointed person". But you could be realy sad and disappointed if no one responded to you. Si do plez is French for please isn't it? 00:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) yes it is and do you know the way you guys said who were the top 5 fave characters,this time do your top 5 least fave charaters in the show and put your fave too and why ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 19:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so my least favorite#5 is Steel, he is realy stuffy. # 4 is Trevor, because as seen in hot air and day at the sea side he seems to think he knows best when he doesen't #3 is Dylis, she overreacts to every thing and seems a bit dumb. #2 is Norman, he seems to be horrible and stupid, plus he looks ugly. #1 is Derek, just as bad as Norman Now my favorites revisited. #5 is Helen, apart from her annoying accent she is a nice person, always ready to help. #4 is Penny, she is a tomboy(like me) and is up for adventure, she seems quite smart. #3 is James, he seems to be the most smart kid in the new epps. #2 is Sarah, she's cute and usually acts sensible. #1 is Tom, he is an Australian, and loves animals(like me!). 07:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) My faves 5.Tom cuz he love animals and his kind nature to others. 4.Penny because of the same reason you said plus she is daring a bit like the older and blonde version of me sorta. 3.Elvis cuz he's funny 2.Well ummmmm probably Mandy cuz she is sensible and is a bit like me 1.SARAH cuz she is nice to everyone,smart and so cute,i can relate to her really well Now for the least faves 5.Bronwyn cuz she thinks everything she see is real and is dumb 4.Norman cuz he's mean and he acts like a spoiled brat alot of the time 3.Trevor cuz of the same reason 2.Steele cuz he is strict and mean 1.Dylis cuz she is ditzy and all over the place Thanks for readingChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 20:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I forgot about Bronwyn, she is wierd. And I totaly agree that Norman is a spoild, only child, brat! 05:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup she is sorta brain damaged to me like she is dumb for no reason plus I forgot about Derek.he's so stupid and he is Norman Price the 2nd.Does anyone else have their top 5 faves and least faves? ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 20:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC)